


Make up

by GonFreecss



Series: Rangshi advent calendar 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Rangi arrives at her house and she  is surprised to find everybody there...With differents looks.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Rangshi advent calendar 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037061
Kudos: 6





	Make up

**Author's Note:**

> Kyoshi loves make up and she is an artist, but it just a hobby.

"I am in home and I bought already the things we are gonna need for the dinner" Rangi said and left the bags on the floor. She smiled when she heard her two daughters running to hug her but when she looked she was surprised because Koko and Suki were painted like elfs. "What happened to your faces, because last I remeber was that I have two human daughter". Rangi hugged them, "but you look beautiful". She kissed them. 

"Mommy needed models and we are pretty so we are the best choice" both exclamed excited. "Of course you are". 

When Rangi arrived at the room she couldn´t stop the laugh because in front of her it was Kirima, Lek, Yun, Wong, Jinpa and even her mother with the faces painted. 

"I hope you are not laughing about me".

"Of course not mom, I was admiring the beautiful you look in your snowman makeup, you and Jinpa are the best one" Jinpa was smiling,his face looked like a christmas tree. "I wish I could say the same about the rest of you".

Rangi stood in front of her friends, "Wong as the Grinch, Yun is Jack Skelligton, Lek is a gingerbread man and Kirima is Krampus, I am gonna admit it, my wife is a genius". 

"You can laugh, I bet I look beautiful." Kirima said. 

"We are gonna forgive you just because we heard you that you brought food" Lek said. 

"No, you wont be eating here. Jinpa and mom, do you want some hot cocoa?". 

"I want!" Said both Lek and Yun.

"Rangi, you came early!" Kyoshi said arriving at the room ans she was...beautiful, Santa Claus make up made her so pretty. "Can you please be my model? Your makeup will the best one."

"Don´t worry Rangi, I will make the hot cocoa". Jinpa smiled. 

"You are the best, please don´t let them eat too much sugar."

Hei-Ran laughed. "Are we talking about Koko and Suki or about Lek and Yun?" 

"Both". 

When they left, Rangi asked "What it is gonna be my make up? Please don´t tell me I will be a Gremlin". 

Kyoshi was smiling, she loves christmas, it was in the holydays when they met several years ago. "You will be Santa Claus wife". 

"I love the idea". 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of you set my heart in fire, several years after. 
> 
> Please if you like it leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
